


Don't Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, extended 3x13, what could have happened in the final episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Claire!”Her name tumbled out his mouth, and he almost kicked himself for forgetting what she’d done. Before he could think anything more, he was stumbling over to where Argh was holding her body, limp and lifeless in his arms.-They made their escape from Gunmar at the last damn second, they're safe in Arcadia, and they saved as many trolls as they could - but Claire's not moving.





	Don't Leave Me

Jim’s heart was still thumping hard in his chest, the last trickle of his adrenaline rush coursing through his veins.  All around him, trolls were cheering, thumping their fists together and waving their arms in the air. It was all white noise to Jim; the weight of Vendel’s passing was still heavy on his chest, as was their flee from Gunmar, and Claire.

_Claire._

“Claire!”

Her name tumbled out his mouth, and he almost kicked himself for forgetting what she’d done. Before he could think anything more, he was stumbling over to where Argh was holding her body, limp and lifeless in his arms.  

The cheering stopped, and the forest fell quiet, the crowd of trolls shushing each other so Jim could have a moment with the girl he might have lost for good. Jim shifted forward, and Argh settled Claire on the floor, propping her head up against a rock.

“Claire,” Jim said, sinking to his knees beside her, “ _please_ , Claire.” 

His hand met hers, and as it did, the amulet expelled the suit. Regular Jim was back, his bare fingers linking with hers. Her hand was cold.

“ _Claire_ ,” he said again, and this time his voice cracked. He swallowed thickly, tears hot on his cheeks. “Please don’t leave me.”

He bent his head as if in prayer, still holding tight onto Claire’s hand. It lay limp between his.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, deft fingers moving to the base of her chin and brushing hair out of her face. “It wasn’t supposed to end like this.”

Then the tears fell, thicker and faster, as Jim let out a guttural yell, one hand balling into a fist on the floor, the other still clinging onto her.

Jim didn’t want to live in a world without Claire.  

“No, no, no,” he began to whisper. “No, no, no.”

Toby stepped forward, a hand reaching for Jim’s shoulder. “Jim—”

“—Don’t touch me,” he howled, slapping Toby’s hand away, his voice cracking as more tears fell. He pulled Claire into his arms, holding her tightly against him.

He cried until his lungs hurt, screaming for oxygen, and when he couldn’t cry anymore, he sat very still, cheeks wet, gasping for air.

Blinky knelt beside him, one hand reaching for his shoulder. “Master Jim.”

“It’s my fault.” Jim’s voice was a whisper, barely a breath. “I never should have dragged her into this. I should have kept her safe.”

There was a pause, a breath of quiet, and then-

“Like hell would I have let you do this alone.” 

Jim’s world righted itself, fresh tears falling from his eyes as he sucked in a lungful of air, his voice wobbling as he said, haltingly, “Claire?”

“Hi, Jim.”

Her voice was a crack, barely a wheeze, and it was followed by a cough and splutter, and there was Claire, pale, shaking, and very much alive.  

Jim didn’t think, he just let the relief wash over him as his fingers curled round her chin and he pulled her into a kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as he let himself get lost in her.

Behind them, Toby, who had been wiping away his own tears, gave an eloquent, “woah, okay,” before swirling around so his back was to the couple. 

Jim didn’t care – in that moment, his only focus was on the girl in his arms.  

“Jim, you’re crushing me.”  

“Sorry!” he said quickly, gently laying her back down on the floor, “sorry, sorry, sorry. I’m just—”

He couldn’t speak for a moment, to overcome with emotion as a smile stretched across his face.

Claire’s lips turned upwards. “You’re just what?”

“I’m just really, really glad you’re alive.”

“Yeah.” She reached up a hand to touch his cheek, her thumb brushing across his skin. “Me, too.”  

 

 


End file.
